Shift
by Marbleclaw
Summary: Featherstar, one of the ancient WindClan leaders, is telling her story. A deep tension between WindClan and ThunderClan cause many horrors and thus sadness, but all stories are sad somehow, so why is this different?


Shift: An Original Warriors Tale

Featherstar was an ancient WindClan leader, in fact, one who invented the code rule 'Warriors must have mentored at least one apprentice before coming deputy'. But Featherstar's story is more tragic and darker then that. Whose isn't?

* * *

Alliances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Snowstar, an albino she-cat with scars everywhere.

Deputy: Mothcloud, a dark brown tabby she-cat with violet-blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Falconberry, a handsome cinnamon and white tom with misty golden eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Scarpaw, a badger-mauled tom forced to become an MCA, a heavy scarred fawn tom with soft yellow-green eyes.

Warriors

Larkspots, a black smoke and white she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

Hawkspirit, a dark lilac tom with yellow eyes.

Berrywhisker, a blue tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Eagleflight, a cream tom with hazel eyes.

Doveclaw, a brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Whitefang, a long furred golden tabby tom with sea-green eyes.

Owlfang, a blue and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Liontalon, a light brown tabby with yellow eyes.

Featherwhisker, a light brown tabby with gold eyes.

Smoketail, a light grey tom with amber eyes.

Jayclaw, a dark brown tabby with aqua eyes.

Apprentices

Runningpaw, a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Kinkpaw, a blue point and white tom with blue eyes.

Splashpaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens

Spiderbreeze, a red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Darkclaw, a black and white she-cat with dark grey eyes.

Kits

Featherkit, a lilac tabby she-kit with green eyes.

Hawkkit, a fawn tabby tom with blue eyes.

Yellowkit, a golden tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Elders

Mistyflight, a blue she-cat with amber eyes.

Kestralfang, a dark lilac tom with bright yellow eyes.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Larkstar, a brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes.

Deputy: Rainfur, a dark brown tabby tom with aqua eyes.

Medicine Cat: Spidergaze, a cinnamon and white she-cat with blue eyes.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Flamestar, a red tabby and white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Specklefur, a red ticked tabby she-cat with aqua eyes.

Medicine Cat: Foxnose, a blue tom with blue eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Cloudstar, a brown tabby and white she-cat with golden eyes.

Deputy: Firethorn, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cinderfoot, a cream tabby she-cat with green eyes.

SKYCLAN

Leader: Mossstar, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Stormflower, a brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mousestripe, a soft blue tabby with blue eyes.

* * *

PROLOGUE

A ghostly silhouette crawled through the rocky ravine of a camp, silent as a mouse haunted by nightmares of becoming prey. The stars twinkled above the gleaming shadow, like a cat's eyes staring at a foe, a target for battle. The cat was dark, with gliding ripples of muscles and a few battle scars dotting the feline gently.

Claws flexed in a battle structure, the lean creature sharply sheathed them and quickened up its pace. The dark cat reached the destination, a cave enclosed in curtains of damp moss and bracken from the recent Leaf-bare downpour, showering the thirsty Clanners from the clouds, covering the sun decently.

The bright indigo eyes of the she-cat shimmered like two blue moons in the darkness of the den. Her maw opened to repeat some important news given to her, by her son Falconberry.

"Snowstar, Spiderbreeze's kits have been born," rasped the she-cat, her mouth dry of lack of water during the long night watch hours. The white figure stood up and shook the dry moss out of her long white fur, and her bright pink eyes were easily considered a world of oddness to the normal Clanners.

"I'd better say a congratulations, more strong full-blood warriors into the Clan," she grumbled, stretching and flicking her sleek, velvet-like tail as she followed her deputy out of the den.

Snowstar looked at the sky with awe, a quarter moon hanging still in the navy blue blanket of stars.

"Isn't Falconberry and Scarpaw supposed to be in Moonstone?" Snowstar's question hung without reply in the air. Mothcloud shook her head.

"I requested for them to stay. My son needs to be ready for anything," she meowed, eyes begging for a mossball covered with delicate drops of sweet water from a stream.

Snowstar's eyes blinked silently and she sighed.

"If only Viperfang lived, maybe I would be as ferociously loyal as you are. Falconberry, Eagleflight and Jayclaw are handsome, brave warriors. But some tales aren't meant to have happy endings," she meowed as she set paws into the nursery quietly. They were the first words the currently un-named Featherkit would hear.

Squealing, Spiderbreeze smiled weakly and Smoketail nuzzled his mate gently. Mothcloud's eyes filled with tears. Snowstar stayed still like stone, jealous of this she-cat for having a family. She'd never love another like Viperfang.

Even if he was a ShadowClanner.

"Congratulations my dear. Such fine young kits. Would you like to name them now darling?" meowed the leader. Spiderbreeze nodded. Smoketail sat down.

"If anything Spiderbreeze, I couldn't name a kit for all the prey in ThunderClan," he meowed, offering Spiderbreeze the naming task.

"Alright. This sweetie, the only she-cat, will be Featherkit. And this runt will be Yellowkit," she meowed, turning to look at Snowstar.

"If you'd name the middle tom, I'd be honoured," she meowed, panting slightly.

"Spiderbreeze, if you insist. I'll name this kit," she meowed, looking at Mothcloud and nodding, "Hawkkit."

Spiderbreeze purred and nodded. "That sounds wonderful my leader. I'd love some sleep, if you'd please," she meowed, ushering the cats out of the den quickly.

* * *

Hello my loyal subjects.

Marbly -brain- will write this story. AND FINISH IT :

So, if you'd please, I must get onto writing. -shuts self in room until finished story-

Lots of R & R PLUS CONSTRUCTIVE STUFF

Marbleclaw


End file.
